Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Frühlingsfilme 2014 - Teil 1
center Neue Jahreszeit - neue Filmempfehlungen. Für den Frühling ist mir die Auswahl diesmal besonders schwer gefallen und einige durchaus sehenswerte Kandidaten haben es nicht mehr in die Liste geschafft, was natürlich nur für die Qualität der Filme spricht, die nun letztendlich dabei sind. Viel Spaß bei Teil 1! Grand Budapest Hotel 300px|left Kinostart: 06.03.2014 Regie: Wes Anderson Darsteller: Ralph Fiennes, Saoirse Ronan Als Grand Budapest Hotel dieses Jahr auf der Berlinale den silbernen Bären für den großen Preis der Jury gewann, war Regisseur Wes Anderson bereits abgereist, ließ jedoch eine Dankesrede verlesen, in der er die Freude über seinen ersten Gewinn eines Preises in Originalgröße und aus Metall (nicht Schokolade, wie zuvor in Cannes), bekundete. Diese Anspielung auf sein mangelndes Award-Glück ist natürlich Meckerei auf hohem Niveau, denn erstens hat Anderson in seiner Karriere durchaus einige Auszeichnungen erhalten und zweitens muss ihm ja klar sein, dass er mit seinem surrealistischen Stilwillen nicht den Geschmack eines jeden konservativen Jurymitglied treffen wird. Dafür bleiben seine Fans, die ihn gerade deswegen einmal ins Herz geschlossen haben, für immer treu, genau wie die Riege seiner Lieblingsschauspieler, die sich herzlich wenig daran stören, dass sie mit anderen Filmen durchaus mehr verdienen könnten. Bill Murray, Willem Dafoe, Jason Schwartzman und Owen Wilson sind nur ein paar der großen Namen, die auch in „Grand Budapest Hotel“ wieder dabei sind und die Geschichte um einen berühmt-berüchtigten Concierge eines großen Hotels in der Zeit zwischen den beiden Weltkriegen zum Leben erwecken. „Grand Budapest Hotel“ ist so bunt, furios und abgedreht, wie wir es von Anderson gewohnt sind und hoffentlich auch genauso gut. Captain America 2: The Return of the First Avenger 300px|left Kinostart: 27.03.2014 Regie: Anthony Russo, Joe Russo Darsteller: Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Cobie Smulders Captain America 2: The Return of the First Avenger ist die Fortsetzung von Captain America: The First Avenger aus dem Jahr 2011, doch seitdem ist im Leben von Steve Rogers einiges passiert. In Marvel's The Avengers hat sich der abgetaute Supersoldat von S.H.I.E.L.D. rekrutieren lassen und gemeinsam mit der bekannten Heldentruppe die Welt gerettet. Sein zweiter Solo-Film spielt zwei Jahre nach diesen Ereignissen und noch immer hat sich der Captain nicht so richtig an die moderne Welt gewöhnt. Glücklicherweise kommt eine effektive Ablenkung in Form des „Winter Soldiers“ daher, einem mysteriösen Bösewicht, der sich im Laufe des Films als alter Bekannter herausstellt. Mehr soll dazu an dieser Stelle nicht verraten werden, aber wir können wohl nicht nur auf actionreiche, sondern auch auf emotionale Kämpfe hoffen. Der sympathische Patriot hat glücklicherweise auch weibliche Unterstützung dabei: Scarlett Johansson ist als Black Widow wieder mit von der Partie. Aktuell wird gemunkelt, dass auch diese Rolle ihren eigenen Film kriegen soll, was meiner Meinung nach höchste Zeit wird. Stories We Tell 300px|left Kinostart: 27.03.2014 Regie: Sarah Polley Darsteller: Sarah Polley Sarah Polley ist den meisten bisher wohl nur als Schauspielerin ein Begriff, denn in diesem Beruf ist sie schon seit Kindertagen unterwegs. Vor ein paar Jahren dehnte sie ihre Karriere allerdings auf das Regiefach aus und bewies mit „An ihrer Seite“ und Take This Waltz ein sensibles Gespür für menschliche Beziehungen und das Aufdecken von Schwächen, die wir sonst nur allzu gern verschweigen oder verurteilen. In Stories We Tell geht es ebenfalls genau darum, nur dass sich die Regisseurin diesmal mutig in ihrer eigenen Familie umschaut. Aus Gesprächen mit ihrem Vater, Geschwistern und Bekannten will sie zunächst scheinbar versuchen, ein Bild ihrer verstorbenen Mutter zu zeichnen, doch schon bald geht es um viel mehr. Durch die Wahl der dokumentarischen Montage wird der Prozess des Erinnerns selbst infrage gestellt und schnell ist klar, dass die Repräsentation eines Menschen mit wachsender Masse der Beobachter nicht zwingend der Realität näher kommt. Die Art, wie Menschen Geschichten erzählen, richtet sich nicht nur nach den eigenen Erinnerungen, sondern wird von unendlich vielen Faktoren beeinflusst, die die beschriebenen „Wirklichkeiten“ immer neu erscheinen lassen. Der Erzählende selbst rückt in Polleys Film ins Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit und so geht es immer mehr um ihre eigene Identität, die sie mal mithilfe von anderen sucht und dann wieder ganz alleine finden will. Mit all diesen Themen beschäftigt sich der Film ganz unprätentiös und organisch. Ohne etwas aufzudrängen, ermutigt die Regisseurin den Zuschauer zur ganz persönlichen Selbstreflexion, die beim Gucken schnell unvermeidlich wird. Noah 300px|left Kinostart: 03.04.2014 Regie: Darren Aronofsky Darsteller: Russell Crowe, Jennifer Connelly, Emma Watson Darren Aronofsky nimmt sich gerne viel vor. Nachdem er sich mit "Pi - Der Film" und „Requiem for a Dream“ in die Herzen eines jeden Kritikers inszeniert hatte, erntete er mit dem Sci-Fi-Liebesfilm „The Fountain“ viel Spott und Entrüstung. Mit „The Wrestler“ legte er dann stilistisch und thematisch eine 180°-Drehung hin und verhalf Mickey Rourke zu einem gefeierten Schauspiel-Comeback, mit dem wohl niemand mehr gerechnet hätte. Den vorläufigen Höhepunkt seiner Karriere erreichte er aber mit Black Swan, der Natalie Portman Ehemann, Kind und einen Oscar bescherte. Nach diesen zwei großen Erfolgsfilmen wird es nun statistisch wieder Zeit für einen Flop und nach den ersten Trailern zu Noah gibt es durchaus Grund für diese Befürchtungen. „The Fountain“ hat gezeigt, dass der Regisseur Pathos und Symbolik nicht immer subtil einsetzen will, aber das an sich ist ja noch kein Kritikpunkt - ganz im Gegenteil: Aronofsky probiert sich ständig aus und testet seine eigenen Grenzen und die des Publikums eben gleich mit. Er hat sich die Freiheit erarbeitet, Risiken einzugehen und ob diese bei seiner Verfilmung der biblischen Geschichte zu einem gelungenen Ergebnis führen und nicht von Special-Effects und überspielten Phrasen überschwemmt werden, wird sich zeigen. Aronofsky gehört trotzdem in jedem Fall zu einem der besten Regisseure unserer Zeit und jedes seiner Projekte ist einen Blick wert. The LEGO Movie 300px|left Kinostart: 10.04.2014 Regie: Phil Lord, Christopher Miller Darsteller: Chris Pratt, Will Arnett, Elizabeth Banks Als sich die erste Nachricht von einem LEGO-Film verbreitete, stand ich der Sache sehr skeptisch gegenüber. Der große Erfolg der Stop-Motion-Filme, die Fans mit ihren geliebten Figuren inszenieren und auf Videoportalen online veröffentlichen, lebt ja gerade davon, dass die Leidenschaft und riesige Mühe, die nur echte Fans in ein unbezahltes Hobby stecken können, sich auf den Zuschauer überträgt. Es geht nicht um eine ordentlich gegliederte und austauschbare Handlung, sondern vor allem um Liebe zum Detail und Charaktere, in denen sich die charmante Verrücktheit ihrer Macher widerspiegelt. Nun also Hollywood. Ich habe nichts gegen Hollywood, aber diese Produktion wollte ich aus Prinzip einfach scheiße finden. Leider haben mir die Macher schon mit den ersten veröffentlichten Szenen einen fetten Strich durch diese Rechnung gemacht. Von der befürchteten Perfektion, die die Bewegungen und Mimik eher nach klassischer Computeranimation aussehen lassen würde, ist nichts zu merken. Gesichtsausdrücke ändern sich teilweise von einem Frame zum nächsten und auch die Bewegungen haben sich einen Rest von Abgehacktheit bewahrt, der das Prinzip LEGO eben ausmacht. Die Charaktere überzeugen mit ihren selbstironischen Punchlines noch die letzten Zweifler, was neben den grandiosen Sätzen der Autoren auch an den Synchronsprechern liegt, die den glänzenden Plastikfiguren dreckiges Leben einhauchen. Die deutschen Fans haben hier leider wie gewohnt das Nachsehen. Natürlich gibt es nun, nach dem riesigen Erfolg in den USA, schon einen Grund für meinen nächsten Zweifel - nämlich die Ankündigung einer Fortsetzung. Mal gucken, wie lange ich ihn mir diesmal bewahren kann... Welcher Film interessiert euch am meisten? Grand Budapest Hotel Captain America 2: The Return of the First Avenger Stories We Tell Noah The LEGO Movie Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News Kategorie:Film-Guide